The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known variable speed controls for AC induction motors typically employ one or more triacs to control the motor speed. However, during operation of such known speed controls, the noise generated in the motor by operation of the speed control triac(s) at less than full on biasing can be undesirably loud at lower speeds and remain so until noise by the motor driven air moving device, such as a motor fan, overcomes, or masks, the triac induced noise at higher speeds.